dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Great Saiyaman Film
The Great Saiyaman is a formerly "unauthorized" film that was set to feature the Great Saiyaman. The reboot called Great Saiyaman vs. Mr. Satan is under direction from the actor Barry Kahn and the martial artist Mr. Satan. Overview ''Dragon Ball Z'' During production, Gohan mistook a stunt car chase scene for the real thing and intervened, putting a halt to the scene (much to the dismay of both actors and crew alike). Later in that same day, he replaced the stunt Saiyaman (who was afraid of heights), but the director was extremely displeased with his performance. Ultimately, Gohan continued on his way to Kame House and cast and crew alike could do little more than watch in awe as the real Saiyaman, whom they thought was a generic stuntman, flew off into the horizon.Dragon Ball Z episode 205, "I'll Fight Too!" ''Dragon Ball Super'' During the "Future" Trunks Saga, a new version of the film called Great Saiyaman vs. Mr. Satan is being filmed starring Mr. Satan and actor Barry Khan in the role of Great Saiyaman. Pop idol Cocoa Amaguri is picked to play the role of the film's damsel in distress. Mr. Satan gets his son-in-law Gohan to play the role of Barry's stunt double allowing him to effectively portray his alter-ego for the film's stunts and action scenes. Barry is shown to be a sadistic narcissist who is willing to force his original stunt double to due an extremely dangerous stunt on a whim, though is angered when Gohan replaces the stunt double and performs the stunt effortlessly thanks to both his superhuman and Saiyan strength. Barry becomes jealous as Gohan is getting all the attention due to being Videl's husband, despite being just his stunt double. During the filming, Cocoa overhears a conversation between Gohan and Bulma, discovering he is the real Great Saiyaman. Cocoa offers to maintain her silence in exchange for flying her around the city and doing a scene with her. Barry however forces Cocoa to help him frame and blackmail Gohan in order to turn Videl against her husband by making it appear he is having an affair with Cocoa. However Videl sees through the deception as she knows husband's character well enough to know he would never do something like that and both kick Barry out, despite him threatening to expose Great Saiyaman's true identity. However Barry is possessed by Watagash an alien criminal who had escaped Galactic Patrol custody whom Great Saiyaman had defeated when he possessed a bank robber. Due to Barry's evil personality, Watagash's power increased causing Barry's body to change increasing his power. The Watagash possessed Barry attacks Great Saiyaman and transforms into an even more powerful form thanks to Barry's evil nature. Great Saiyaman tries to defeat Barry in his base form, but he transforms again and defeats Great Saiyaman, forcing him to transform into a Super Saiyan which the film's director dubs Super Great Saiyaman and defeats Watagash with his Super Great Saiyaman Beam, freeing Barry from Watagash's possession. Cocoa ensures that Barry will not expose Gohan's secret by blackmailing him into silence by threatening to tell the world the monster that fought Great Saiyaman was Barry. Gohan later decides to use the name Super Great Saiyaman when using his Super Saiyan form while disguised as Great Saiyaman. Trivia *Some of the people working on the movie are from the Red Ribbon Army Saga of Dragon Ball or look almost exactly like them. A Commander Red look-alike works as the director (the only notable difference between the two is that the director does not possess an eyepatch), a Staff Officer Black look-alike as the associate producer, and the genuine unnamed human and pig robbers from West City (who tried to rob Goku of his 1,000 Zeni back when he was a child) work as stuntmen/general actors. *The Director of the movie says that Gohan, the real Saiyaman, looks nothing like Saiyaman, though this was likely due to the fact that Gohan was wearing his Bandana & Sunglasses instead of his normal helmet at the time. *Barry Khan makes his physical debut in Dragon Ball Super during the filming of the reboot film where he plays the role of Great Saiyaman. Barry Khan was originally introduced in Dragon Ball Z during the Majin Buu Saga in a magazine that Innocent Buu found while trying to convince a terrified Young Girl he liked to kiss him. Majin Buu uses his body manipulation to morph his face to resemble Barry hoping the girl will find Barry's face more appealing though it fails as she rejects him and is turned into candy. This occurs in both the manga and anime. Barry being a villain in Dragon Ball Super is ironic as Majin Buu was a villain at the time he altered his face to look like Barry. **Additionally it is even more ironic that Barry would end up playing the role of Great Saiyaman in the reboot film, given his evil and sadistic personality, though this could be intentional as to contrast between Gohan/Great Saiyaman as well as setting up Barry to fight Gohan while possessed by Watagash as his evil nature allows Watagash to become powerful enough to defeat Great Saiyaman/Gohan in his base form. Gallery Saiyamanmovie.png|A car chase scene in the Saiyaman movie Actoryellatsaiyaman.png|An actor angry at Gohan for ruining the scene Saiyamanmovie2.png|The director and the cameraman for the Saiyaman movie SaiyamanSet.png|The set of the Saiyaman movie See also *Satan Legend References Category:Events Category:Dragon Ball Z